Doctor Whooves: Old Time is Dying
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: The Doctor and Derpy are once again thrown into an adventure with Clockwork and Twilight Sparkle, but this one will be much more dangerous. Will the Doctor's be able to overcome that which is themselves?


**Okay, I finally did it. Doctor Whooves story. I call it "Old Time's a'Dying." This is from a poem I heard, which I will introduce later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, that's owned by BBC. Doctor Whooves and Assistant is owned by somebody who's name I forgot, and Doctor Whooves Adventures is owned by SqueakAnon. Enjoy!**

"Doctor! Hey Doctor, someone suddenly appeared here, come look!" A shout interrupted the Doctor's thoughts. At the words "suddenly appeared," he got up and ran through the TARDIS halls, finally coming to his assistant.

"What is it, Derpy?"

"It's Ditzy." She muttered, then put on a happy face. "Look! It's Twilight and Clockwork!" She moved to the side to reveal the two, who were groggily getting up. Doctor Whooves giggled and tackled Twilight Sparkle.

"UPTIGHT SNOOTLE!" He cried out. Twilight groaned.

"Please don't start that again." She asked in an annoyed tone, magically pushing the Doctor - Time Turner - off her. He got up, brushed himself off, and gave Clockwork a big hug. The Doctor from another dimension groaned.

"Aw, is Clockwork still grumpy? I thought we fixed that last time around." Derpy said jokingly. The brown stallion looked up at the gray pegasus mare, and nodded.

"Ditzy! Hallo, what's going on here? Why are we here, and where's our TARDIS?" Turner looked around.

"I don't know, why _are _you here?" Twilight nodded in in compliance. Derpy just looked at all of them happily with her good eye, happy to see her friends from another dimension again.

"This is odd. Unlike the Jabberwock incident, where us Doctors got switched around, we all seem to be in the same universe together! Twilight, Clockwork, what happened before you came here?" Time Turner asked his alternate-dimension self.

"Well, we were traveling from Raxicorocophalipatorius…"

"Ah, great vacation spot!" Turner interrupted.

"Erm… yes. Anyway, there was a flash of light, and we were here. I thought I heard laughing during the transportation. Then we were here."

"Odd. Could there have been residual energy from the Jabberwock incident?" Derpy asked.

"No, I doubt it. The Jabberwock has energy that could be cut off by it whenever it wished, and it didn't leave loose ends. No, this is something new. Any ideas?" Time Turner asked the group.

"No? Well then, let's investigate. AVANTE! By the way, I rather like us all being together instead of Clockwork and I being switched around. It looks great on you, but I find that suit to be rather itchy."

Clockwork sighed and followed the happy Doctor out the door of the TARDIS.

"Now listen, even though Time Turner and I can touch each other, you CANNOT go and touch, or even LOOK at your alternate dimension self. Got it?" Clockwork ordered Twilight Sparkle. She nodded.

"Alright then, onwards an-"

"That won't be necessary." Both Doctors spun around wildly at that voice, which chuckled in response.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"While you may not know who I am, I know very well who you are, miss Twilight Sparkle. And you, Derpy Ditzy Doo Hooves, do you know who I am? Did the Doctor ever mention me?"

"Well… he mentioned the Daleks and the Cyberponies, but that's it."

"Pity." The voice seemed to move around the four. "It seems in his old age, he forgot even older friends."

"No…" The Doctors said in unison.

"Now Doctor, or "Clockwork" and "Time Turner" as you wish to be called while together, listen here. I am going to start a little game with you both. Let's play." Suddenly, the whole ground shook, and the voice laughed maniacally before leaving altogether.

Four Cyberponies rose from the ground.

"Unauthorized life forms detected. Not compatible for upgrade. Delete." Quickly, Time Turner and Clockwork simultaneously pulled out their sonic screwdrivers. The ground underneath the Cyberponies turned to liquid goo, pulling the machines underneath.

"What was that all about? Who is that?" Twilight asked her Doctor. Derpy hugged Time Turner, and both had begun to cry a little with memories of the Cyberponies when they visited the future.

"I don't think he is as he says he is. Twilight, who in this universe can manipulate everything?"

"Well… there's Discord, but Princess Celestia made him good again. He's on a diplomatic mission to Trottingham. Apart from that, only one of the princess' themselves could do that."

"That will have to do." Turner said as he got up. "Come on, gang, lets head up to Canterlo- Honestly, must you name everything after horses?"

"They must," Clockwork said. "They dubbed our home "Gallopfrey." Turner laughed hard, rolling on the ground and sending his green tie flailing.

"Yes… okay, we better move on. Leave him, he'll catch up eventually." The group left Derpy's Doctor in hysterics, all of them smiling the entire time. Except for Clockwork. The threat on his mind was too great for happiness.

"Princess Luna? It's me, the Doctor." Time Turner called through the door to Luna's room in the castle. It was opened hastily, and there stood Princess Luna, Alicorn of the Night.

"Doctor! It has been many years since we last spoke. What's wrong?"

"Your Highness," Time Turner bowed respectively. "We need information. We have been attacked by a new threat, one from this universe's far off future. We need to know, do you know who did this? The pony would be able to manipulate everything and anything." Luna thought hard.

"My darker alter-ego, Nightmare Moon, had such powers. But she has long since been vanquished, so I fear I have no news for you. Yet… I do have a message. I don't know who it's from, it was in a dream last night."

"What is it?" Clockwork and Turner yelled.

"It was a little rhyme that went like this:

_Fate has mended the bond between worlds,_

_The destruction of both will come like a flaming stone hurled._

_The era ahead is grim for your friends,_

_Unless, good Doctors, you come make amends._

_Use my proper name, and a bow will do._

_Or else I will end everything that you knew._

_Make haste, Time Lord, make haste like the wind._

_And come say hello to the last of your kin._

That's it." Luna said as she ended the message. Time Turner and Clockwork didn't answer. They were frozen in fear. They might have been from two universes, but they had most of the same experiences while they were human. And now they knew the enemy at hand.

"Doctors? What's wrong?"

"Twilight," Clockwork said quietly. "Take us all to the TARDIS. Right. Now." Twilight simply nodded, and they were gone in a flash of bright purple light.

"What is it, Doctor? You've never been like this ever! Tell me everything." Twilight said loudly. Clockwork and Time Turner glanced at each other and nodded.

"Alright. Twilight, Derpy, you know we are Time Lords, right?"

"M hmm! And you are the last of them!" Derpy said solemnly. The Doctors nodded.

"Well… we aren't. There is one more Time Lord, who is possibly stronger than one Doctor. His name is the Master."

"The Master? What a horrible sounding name." Twilight said, gasping.

"Not only is he horrible sounding," Clockwork added, "he's also horrible in heart. He wants nothing more than to make the Doctor miserable. Mainly by hurting those close to him… his companions." Derpy scooted closer to her Doctor, nuzzling his foreleg.

"Anyway, we thought he was dead for good… we were wrong. Now it seems he can cross dimensions to get to us."

"Quite simple, really." The same voice from earlier boomed. Everypony jumped, and then the voice chuckled.

"Well, it's obvious that you won't listen through all your fear of an enemy you can't see, so I guess I have to make myself visible. Shall I?" There was a flashing of light. Wind picked up in the TARDIS, and the air crackled with tension, energy… and fear.

The Doctor's companions covered their eyes, but the Doctors themselves were too frozen in utter shock and fear to cover theirs.

Finally, it stopped.

When they all looked up, they saw a pony. He was tall, with a ginger mane, and a yellow skin. A stopwatch was on his flank, and a suit covered his skin. A sharp, wicked looking horn sat on his forehead. He looked extremely calm, but his eyes blazed with fire. Terrible fire of hatred and anger and… regret?

There, in front of them all was him. The unseen enemy. The only one to ever come close to defeating the Doctor.

The Master.

"We meet again… old friend."

**So what do you think? Wait till you see the ending, it is really awesome. I will write a series based on an alternate ending, too. Till next time!**


End file.
